


Customer Service

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Ear Fucking, Large Insertion, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Stomach Deformation, Tentacle Rape, Throat Bulge, Urethral Play, Watersports, all the way through, belly bulge, gaping, urethra insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Would you like a demonstration? On the house, Master Witcher!”





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Novigrad had many side streets no self-respecting citizen should ever venture into. Stepping into them could get you beaten, robbed, raped or killed. If you were unlucky enough, all of those, in no particular order. But a witcher didn’t need luck, he had his swords. The blades rested heavily on Geralt’s back as he avoided a puddle of muck walking through the uneven dirty cobblestones.

Had that shop always been there? It looked old, beaten even. But Geralt had never seen it before and he had been around for a while. The shop seemed to have a name, written on a sign swinging above the door from rusty hinges. _N'… hft fht… gn_? Geralt could barely even read that, let alone understand it.

Alert and with a bad feeling in his stomach, Geralt opened the creaking door of the suspicious shop.

“What the fuck is that?” Geralt’s hands moved to the hilt of his silver sword out of reflex as he saw what the dimly lit shop was selling. Rows and rows of wiggling masses were packed on shelves and in vitrines. For a second, Geralt thought they were snakes. But they looked to be something far nastier – like the appendages of a Zeugl, or the Kayran Geralt had fought in Flotsam.

“Hey, no swords in the shop! You’re scaring the merchandise!”

Geralt’s silver sword was half-drawn, but he left it in the sheath for now. The tentacles didn’t seem to be attacking and neither was the man behind the counter who must be the owner.

“You sell those?”

Geralt narrowed his eyes at the salesman. His smile unnerved the witcher.

“… what for? Seems like they would make lousy pets. Don’t look tasty either,” Geralt said and poked one of the tentacles on the shelves. It squirmed and wiggled and Geralt pulled his hand back disgusted.

“Would you like a demonstration? On the house, Master Witcher!”

“Demonstration of _what_.”

“You’ll see! I am sure you will be very satisfied.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he felt something tug at his ankle hard and he fell on his back. One of the tentacles had slithered down from its place on the ceiling and was pulled him down.

“Hey! Call your fucking inventory back!” Geralt struggled, but their grip was like vices as more and more of them grabbed hold of him. He should have all chopped them down the minute he had entered this shop!

“Ah, but now you made them all excited… you see, these humans are not so durable. But you witcher… I wonder if you can take them all? It seems they would just love to try.”

“Take them how?” Geralt’s stomach dropped as he felt squirming, probing tendrils glide over his armour, under it, ripping it off, tearing it down. He kicked at one as it grabbed his boots, but soon Geralt could barely move at all. All of his limbs were tightly kept in place by tentacles as he was suspended in the shop’s air by them. He shuddered as he felt the warm, wet appendages on his skin after they had taken his clothes off.

“Are you mad?!”

Geralt shuddered as he felt something warm and wet rub over his asshole, lubing him up for what he dreaded was about to come. With a groan, he felt something push inside him and start fucking into him once it had settled inside. It hurt and it was disgusting, but Geralt felt his cock harden and leak from being assaulted.

There should be no way any more would fit into him. The ones holding him in place tightened their grips on his limbs and Geralt felt bruises bloom and bones creak under the force.

“Make them stop!” Geralt protested in vain as the tentacles forced him down deeper and deeper on one of their kind that had propped itself on the shop floor. In shock, Geralt stared at his own stomach bulging out so far the skin was almost on a line with his face. He whimpered as he saw it move inside him, prodding his insides.

Geralt cried out as one tentacle was soon joined by another. They spread his ass wider and wider and fucked into him like he was nothing more than a hole to be used. The pressure inside him increased and his organs being squished together forced him to piss. The warm liquid splattered on his legs and the shop floor that was writhing with a mass of tentacles all waiting to get inside of the witcher.

“Fuck, n-not there,” Geralt moaned as something wrapped around his cock and teased his slit. His toes curled as he felt the tendril press inside, down his cock, deeper and deeper until it bottomed out in his bladder. It was a small one at first, but soon more and larger ones shoved inside of his cock. They fucked into his cock, drawing back almost fully before pushing inside again, stretching his urethra beyond what should be possible. Geralt cried out in pain as he felt them squeeze his testicles from the inside and the outside, stretching the skin so far he was sure it would rip.

It wasn’t enough for them, nothing ever seemed to be. Geralt tried to move his head as he felt something brush his hair behind his ears almost gently. What followed wasn’t so gentle.

Geralt gasped as he felt something slide inside of his ears. It was in his head, it was in his fucking head. The tentacles were moving inside his ears, pushing into them like they used all of him.

Geralt closed his eyes, as if that would alleviate the humiliation from being so abused. But even if no one was here to watch, Geralt would still have to live with himself. With how hard being fucked in all of his holes made him.

Geralt managed to tear one of his hands free and put it over his mouth, but there was no stopping it. He felt his throat bulge out as one tentacle pressed upward, past his esophagus. Gagging and trying to draw breath, he felt the slimy thing fondle his tongue from inside him. Yellow eyes stared in terror as the tentacle burst out of his mouth after it had passed through his body.

No matter how Geralt struggled, there was no escaping it as they filled him entirely. The skin of his stomach moved as the appendages coiled and moved inside him, making space that shouldn’t be there. His chest felt tight as more of them pressed inside him, through him.

With a muffled cry, Geralt felt the tentacles fill him with their seed, all at once, in every hole they could find and had forced themselves into. He trashed and trembled as his stomach filled and bulged out forward. He couldn’t come, not with the tentacled shoved down his cock. Not even begging could help him as he felt like bursting, With his throat filled to the brim, he couldn’t talk, couldn’t demand, beg and barely even moan.

When the tentacles finally pulled out of him, Geralt orgasmed violently, and with his own come, he also shot out the slimy fluid that had been pumped into his cock and balls. It mixed with the last drops of piss the tendrils hadn’t forced out of his bladder already as they had pushed in there. With a thud, the witcher was thrown onto the wet and sticky floor where he lay for a while, trying to catch his breath that came in choked gasps.

If there was a competition for worst witcher, Geralt had probably just won it. He felt a deep shame overcome him from getting off from being raped by monster tentacles. Nobody was ever gonna hire him to take care of Zeugls again if they knew. Maybe he’d have to go looking for them unprompted now…

Geralt felt the slimy fluids flow out of his gaping ass and cock. He couldn’t stop it, there was no way to close up again any time soon after what he had been through. All he could lay there as the gallons of tentacle come trickled out of him, expelled out in spurts by his contracting muscles. After a while, Geralt managed to prop himself up on his elbows. All his limbs felt like they were made out of jelly.

“My, you witchers sure are resilient, aren’t you? I am impressed!”

“What is wrong with you,” Geralt coughed as he tried to speak and spat out some come that had been in his throat and mouth. He could still taste it on his tongue. With shaking arms, he tried to reach out for his swords that lay forgotten in a puddle of come and piss. It was yanked out of reach by a tentacle that slapped him across the face for trying. Geralt let his forehead drop on the wet ground with a frustrated groan.

“Hmm… seems like you are so insatiable the free sample didn’t do you in. They certainly didn’t lie about your kind in the tales! I will collect my payment for the next round.”

“I am not... fucking buying anything from you...”

“But Master Witcher, I only sell desires… you would not have come in here if you hadn’t wanted this. All these years on the path… all these monsters you fought. I know you’ve been fantasizing about them. To be held down and used so… This is your dream.”

Geralt pressed his lips together in a tight line. If he said no, it would be a lie.

Before he could cast any signs, Geralt’s hands had been caught again. The tentacles spread his legs wide, curling over his legs and thighs and stomach.

No mutations could dull the pain of having his testicles ripped out through his cock. Nailed to the ground by slimy appendages, all he could do was watch wide-eyed at his cock and scrotum bulging out as the tendrils severed tissue by sheer force. Geralt had bitten his lip bloody by the time he felt his balls being pulled up through his urethra. As if to mock him, the bloody and now useless organs were dangled before his face before they were placed at the counter like coins.

“Weren’t you infertile anyway? You won’t be needing these then...” Geralt’s face was almost as white as his hair as he stared at his own testes in the hand of that man.

“Ah, but you do pride yourself on being such a man, don’t you? Don’t worry, I am sure we can still find a way to pleasure you...”

Geralt’s body was shaken by the force of the tentacles raping his ass, shoving deep inside. He was gaping so far even more than before fit in. His cock was limp now, but was given no rest as tentacles forced their way down his urethra again. A shudder went through him as some of them filled out his scrotum that was now just a useless sack of flesh, emptied of its former content.

“Won’t you be good man and come from having your ass fucked? I wonder if anyone else but these could even feel it any more… you must be open so wide now,” Geralt heard the store owner say in his head. Even though it horrified him and filled him with disgust, Geralt felt an orgasm build up in him from having his prostate caressed by a mass of tentacles inside him. Closing his eyes didn’t help, he could still _feel_ his stomach and balls stretch and bulge out from being filled too full.

With shameful moans, Geralt moved his hips back as best as he could on the tentacles as they thrust hard into him. A dry orgasm shook him as he clenched down on the wet tendrils inside him. He felt them push in and out faster and faster and tried to brace himself for what was about to happen again. With a moan, Geralt doubled over with his mouth forced open as tendrils squirmed out of his throat. This time, his gaping holes barely held any fluid and Geralt felt it run down his thighs and neck as the tentacles came inside and on him. Nothing came from his own cock any more but piss as he relived himself on the floor, the pressure on his bladder from both sides making him burst. Apparently as spent as he was, the tentacles slid out of him and left him a sticky mess on the floor.

“Was everything to your enjoyment, dearest customer?”

“You’re insane,” Geralt gasped.

“Why, thank you.”

With his last strength, Geralt managed to half-crawl towards the door of the shop. Helpfully, one of the tentacles handled him what was left of his clothes and his two swords. Once he was outside, people stared at him, naked and fucked through as he was. One warning look and a still shaky hand on the hilt of his sword made them pass quickly, though. Still, Geralt should get out of here before some of them got worse ideas than just stare.

When he looked back over his shoulder, the shop was gone.


End file.
